Love the Way You Lie
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: AU-post slushie incident in "Michael"; Niff try to keep Klaine and themselves safe from a vengeance-seeking Sebastian. Meanwhile, the Glee gang discover that they're not as real as they once thought. Real world/Glee world, Niff/Klaine. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This is my take on what happened when the Warblers returned to Dalton after Sebastian threw the rock salt-laced slushie at Blaine in _Michael_.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, what the hell was that?" Nick yelled when the Warblers walked back into the school; Nick and Jeff followed Sebastian into the rehearsal room. "You obviously tampered with that slushie; Kurt told us the worst thing those things could do would be some ruined clothes, not someone freaking out about their eyes burning."<p>

"Goes to show what happens when you listen to Gay-Face," Sebastian sneered. "Not that any of you little bastards would've known, a little rock salt never hurt anybody; besides that slushie wasn't meant for Blaine, it was supposed to hit Kurt."

"You are such an asshole, you know that, Sebastian?" Nick said, moving closer to the taller boy, who merely smirked at him. "What's your deal with Kurt and Blaine? Did Blaine turn down your advances or something?" Sebastian's smirk became a scowl as he grabbed Nick by the neck and slammed the smaller boy against the wall.

"Listen here, Duval," he snarled, ignoring Jeff pulling on his arm to release Nick. "I don't know what you may have heard, but if you ever bring that up again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Nick didn't answer. "I said do you understand?" He slammed Nick against the wall again. Nick nodded while glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian let him go and walked away, but not before he turned around. Nick, who leaned against the wall rubbing his neck, froze; Jeff by his side. "And one more thing, if either of you tell Kurt and/or Blaine about this, it gives me another reason to kill you both." Sebastian left the room and Jeff nuzzled next to Nick.

"I love you, Nicky," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jeffy," Nick replied, stroking the blonde boy's hair.

"I think Blaine _did_ turn him down or something; besides, we should go apologize to Blaine and Kurt, no matter what Sebastian says," Jeff said.

"In the morning, we'll go to the hospital, okay?" Nick promised.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nick and Jeff slipped out of Dalton unnoticed and drove to the hospital. The two walked up to reception.<p>

"Is there a Blaine Anderson here?" Nick asked.

"Yes, third floor, room sixteen," the receptionist said. The boys were nervous as they rode the elevator up; both had encountered the temper of Blaine's boyfriend Kurt and were terrified of it. They walked towards room 16 and heard Kurt's soft voice flowing from the room.

"You go in." Jeff pushed Nick in front of him.

"Oh hell no, you go in. It was your idea," Nick said. Jeff poked his head in.

"K-Kurt?" he said, trembling. Kurt looked up and he strode towards the door; if looks could kill, Jeff would be dead in a microsecond.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt demanded. "Come to hurt Blaine again?"

"Kurt, we're sorry. We had no idea what Sebastian was planning," Nick said, taking Jeff's hand. "Can we see Blaine?"

"Kurt, who is it?" Blaine called.

"Come on." Kurt nodded and led the two into the room.

"Blaine, Nick and I are so sorry about what happened," Jeff said, biting his lip. "He told us himself that he had put rock salt in that slushie and it was intended for Kurt."

"I know you guys would never intentionally hurt either of us, and I accept your apology," Blaine said, smiling softly. His eyes widened suddenly as he looked at Nick and Jeff's hands. "Did you two finally get together?"

Both boys blushed and nodded. "Yeah, Jeffy finally admitted his feelings for me about two months ago," Nick explained.

"Shut up, Nicky. I did not. You told me you loved me," Jeff said, lightly smacking Nick's arm.

"Aw, aren't they cute? Already got Nicky and Jeffy," Kurt cooed and Blaine chuckled.

"And the world now has Niff," Blaine proclaimed.

"Anyway, guys, um, we just wanted to apologize on behalf of the other Warblers. Sebastian didn't tell any of us about the slushie," Nick said. "But he said he'd kill us both if we told you."

"You guys aren't afraid of him?" Blaine looked up.

"No, we're not. He's all talk," Jeff shrugged.

"Nick, Jeff, you have to listen to me," Kurt said quietly, bending down in front of the two boys. "Sebastian isn't just talk. You saw what happened last night, but you don't know why he wanted to do that to me, do you?" The boys shook their heads and Kurt sighed. "Sebastian wants Blaine, but because Blaine and I are together, he sees me as an obstacle and he'll stop at _nothing_ to get me out of the way. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Promise me you'll stay away from Sebastian."

"We promise," Nick and Jeff said simultaneously and Kurt embraced them.

* * *

><p>"Hi, is there a Blaine Anderson here?" Sebastian asked, walking into the hospital, a bouquet in hand.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Blaine, are you gonna be okay?" Nick asked as Jeff snuggled in his lap while Nick sat in a hospital chair.

"Yeah, guys, I'll be fine," Blaine smiled. A knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"Someone who's really sorry," a voice called back. Nick, Jeff, and Kurt's heads shot up at the sound of Sebastian's voice. Nick and Jeff got up and Kurt pushed them into the bathroom. Kurt put a finger to his lips; they nodded and shut the door.

"I know you're probably furious with me for what happened last night and I don't blame you, but I just wanted to apologize and give you these," Sebastian's oily voice said. Nick fought the urge to snort derisively.

"There is no right for you to be here," Kurt snarled. "Get the hell out of here."

"Blaine, you should be teaching your _girl_friend some manners," Sebastian sneered. Nick and Jeff heard a resounding slap fill the room. They figured Kurt had slapped Sebastian.

"I don't care who you or your father are," Blaine hissed. "You do _not_ talk about or to Kurt like that." Nick opened the slats on the door and saw Blaine out of his hospital bed. "I don't know why I didn't listen to Kurt before. I want you out of my life, Sebastian."

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back, I can promise you that," Sebastian said before he turned to leave. Nick sighed. "Hold on a minute. Have either of you seen Nick and Jeff? I couldn't find them this morning. I'm worried."

"Oh, shove it, Slutpig," Kurt snapped. Nick and Jeff tried to stifle their giggles. "I doubt you actually care about them or the other Warblers."

"Okay, that look on your face just tells me you know where they are. Spill it, Hummel." Sebastian moved towards Kurt, but Blaine grabbed Sebastian's arm and yanked him back.

"Don't you dare go near my boyfriend," Blaine said.

"This no longer concerns you, Blaine." Sebastian snatched his arm away from Blaine and continued towards Kurt.

"Don't touch him!" Nick yelled, bursting out of the bathroom. Jeff stayed huddled and looked completely shocked by his boyfriend's outburst.

"I knew you two would come here, try and tell them the truth, didn't you?" Sebastian scoffed, making his way towards Nick.

"Sebastian, leave them alone," Kurt said, standing up. Jeff saw Blaine trying to pull Kurt back into his seat.

"For once in your life, Kurt, shut your fucking mouth," Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off of Nick. Sebastian grabbed Nick's hair and pinned the shorter boy to the wall. "Didn't I tell you that I would kill you if you dared to tell them anything?" Nick nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

"Please, Sebastian, please don't," he whimpered.

"You should've thought about it before you went and did it." Sebastian pulled a knife out of his hip pocket. "Open the blazer. Do it!" Nick continued sobbing as he unbuttoned his blazer. "Such smooth, white flesh," Sebastian said, running a hand down Nick's bare chest. "Too bad I'm the one who has to ruin it."

"Don't hurt Nick!" Jeff cried from the bathroom. He was sobbing as well.

"Aw, Jeffy, you don't want your precious boyfriend to get cut, do you?" Sebastian taunted, waving the knife at Jeff. Jeff shook his head and moved to leave the bathroom, but Sebastian simply kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice shouted. Sebastian turned to see a tall man built like a lumberjack and a group of those New Directions kids. He quickly pocketed the knife and put on a charming smile.

"Why is Andrew McCarthy here?" the Latina girl demanded. "Now I have every right to kick your ass back to Chicago or wherever the fuck you came from."

"Cool down. I'm just here to apolo…," Sebastian said smoothly.

"You were here to provoke us, don't you dare deny it, Sebastian!" Kurt cut him off and Sebastian glared at him.

"I want him out of my room right now," Blaine said. Two of the New Directions guys grabbed Sebastian by the arms and forcefully dragged him out of the room.

"Nick, are you okay?" Kurt rushed to the boy's side. He had stopped sobbing and was clinging to Jeff, who had moved over to him.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Finn said.

"These two aren't like Sebastian. Yes, they are Warblers, but they came here with real apologies," Kurt explained. "Nick, Jeff, this is Finn, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Puck, and my dad Burt. Guys, this is Nick and Jeff."

"Who was that boy, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"That's Sebastian, he's the reason Blaine's here," Kurt replied. "Nick and Jeff told me and Blaine that the slushie Sebastian threw had rock salt in it and that it was supposed to hit me. But Blaine, being the adorable hero that he was, dove into the line of fire and took it for me." Burt walked over to the hospital bed and ruffled Blaine's hair.

"Thank you, Blaine, for protecting Kurt," he said.

"I would do anything to protect him," Blaine smiled. "Now everybody get in here and close the door. I don't want anyone else coming in here."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Jeff realized they'd have to return to Dalton sooner or later and face Sebastian's psychosis. They bid farewell to Blaine, Kurt, and the New Directions and drove back; when Nick put the car in park, they saw Sebastian sitting outside the school. He saw them and walked towards the car, opening the door for Nick.

"Hey, Nick, Jeff, I was waiting for you guys to come back," Sebastian said in a pleasant voice. Nick and Jeff looked at each other, knowing that Sebastian being nice was never good.

Jeff decided to play along with Sebastian and grinned. "Gee, Seb, how nice of you to think of us," he said. Nick looked at him oddly and realized what was going on. Sebastian looked a little surprised by Jeff's tone. He thought they'd try and beg for mercy.

"Come on, Jeffy, let's get back to our dorm," Nick said, taking Jeff's hand and heading for the door. Sebastian slipped in front of them and blocked the door.

"Oh no, you don't, boys. Do you remember a certain threat last night?" he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Sebastian, do you mind moving? You're in the way," Nick said.

"Enough with the acting; didn't you two listen to anything I said last night?" Sebastian snapped.

"I don't remember. Do you remember anything, Nicky?" Jeff looked confused and turned to his boyfriend, who shrugged. Sebastian rolled his eyes and knocked Nick and Jeff's heads together.

"Ow, Sebastian, that hurt!" Nick whined, rubbing his head.

"And I'll make it hurt more if you two idiots don't stop fucking around," he snarled.

"God, what made you into such a douchebag?" Jeff asked.

"Don't push me, Sterling," Sebastian warned, raising a fist.

"You know what? Just go ahead and hit me, Sebastian, because it won't do either of us any good," Jeff said.

"Well, it'll make me feel better when I beat the shit out of you, you little bitch," Sebastian said, grabbing Jeff's blazer and pulling him forward.

"Let him go, Sebastian!" Nick lunged forward and shoved Sebastian away from Jeff. "Don't touch my boyfriend, you bastard," Nick yelled. He was ready to fight the taller boy if he had to. Nick had been to enough Dalton fight clubs and he knew how to fight for himself.

"Wow, Duval, what turned you into _such_ a badass?" Sebastian taunted.

"Just keep your STD-covered hands off of Jeff," Nick retorted.

"I'm sorry, Duval, but what the fuck did you just say to me?" Sebastian moved ominously towards Nick, who stood his ground. Jeff looked at Nick, who was showing no signs of fear.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said to keep your STD-covered hands off of my boyfriend," Nick growled. Sebastian shoved Nick against the door; Nick whimpered when the door handle jammed into his lower back.

"Aw, poor Nicky's hurt," Sebastian mocked. Nick glared at Sebastian through his brown eyes, which were narrowed in anger.

"What's going on out here?" Someone opened the door and Thad stuck his head out. "Nick, Jeff, where the hell have you two been? Get inside. You as well, Sebastian, get in here."

"This isn't over," Sebastian hissed, giving Nick a swift kick on his way back to his room.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared for them, Blaine," Kurt mused as he sat at Blaine's bedside. "I was scared for you too, Mr. Jump-Out-of-Bed-While-You're-Supposed-to-Be-Resting. But I do love you because you stood up for me. That was so sweet."<p>

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Now who's up for _A Very Potter Musical_?" Kurt asked, pulling out his laptop.

"Kurt, you dork," Blaine teased.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who has a crush on the guy who plays Harry. Ugh, the resemblance between you and him is remarkable. It's like you could be twins," Kurt observed, typing YouTube into the browser. "Hold on, I am going to go look him up on Wikipedia."

"Kurt, just play the damn video," Blaine moaned.

"Darren Criss, what kind of name is that?" Kurt asked. "Oh, look, there's some TV show on his filmography called _Glee_ where he plays…Blaine Anderson? What the hell? That's your name."

"Kurt…," Blaine whined.

"Why is _my_ name on his Wikipedia page?" Kurt looked surprised. "Significant other is Kurt Hummel. What's going on here? It's like the Internet is psychic or something."

"If I told you something, Kurt, will you promise not to freak out?" Blaine said.

"Sure," Kurt replied, looking curious.

"We're not real. We're fictional characters." Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine, what are you talking about? What do you mean we're not real?" Kurt asked, looking down at himself before looking at Blaine.

"Kurt, I found something online a few weeks ago. It was Darren Criss talking about me, you, and Sebastian, and our supposed 'love triangle'." Blaine used air quotes. "I was scared shitless when I saw it. The guy said that Blaine," he indicated himself, "would get slushied. Then last night when it happened, I was shocked, not only because I was blinded, but because the internet was right. So I started looking for everyone else: Sebastian is really this guy named Grant Gustin, Rachel and Finn are Lea Michele and Cory Monteith, Mercedes is Amber Riley, and you're this openly gay guy named Chris Colfer. I know it's really weird, Kurt, but it's true. And apparently, I'm actually straight."

"So you're saying that everything we've been through wasn't real?" Kurt looked disappointed. "Our relationship isn't real?" Tears filled Kurt's eyes and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"For however long it takes before we disappear, we're going to make the best of it," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "Darren Criss may be straight, but, as you may remember, I am one hundred percent gay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Dalton, Nick and Jeff were making out on Nick's bed when the door crashed open and Sebastian sauntered in, his hands behind his back. Both boys yelled and sat up.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" Nick demanded.

"I've come to give you guys something. I was such a dick earlier and I'm sorry," Sebastian said. Nick and Jeff looked at each other, knowing this was some sort of trick. Sebastian pulled a wrapped gift from behind his back. "Here, take it, guys," he said, putting it on Nick's bedside table. "I gotta go, so I'll talk to you guys later." And with that, he left the room.

"Do you think it's a bomb?" Jeff asked, keeping his distance from the package.

"Only one way to find out," Nick said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Thad. "Yeah, Thad, it's Nick. Can you come over to our room for a minute?" A few minutes later, a knock came at the door.

"What do you guys need? It's late," Thad mumbled; he looked like he had just woken up.

"Open that gift on Nick's table," Jeff said, pointing a shaking finger at the gift.

"Why?" Thad asked.

"Sebastian gave it to us," Nick explained shortly.

"Oh, good enough reason to be scared after what happened last night," he replied, picking up the present and unwrapping it. He smirked and picked up a teddy bear. "Guys, it's a teddy bear and it doesn't look like it's been rigged with dynamite." Thad placed the bear on the table and left the room. "Night, guys," he said.

"Well, guess we should be getting to sleep," Jeff said, kissing Nick again and getting into his bed. Nick kissed back and settled himself in. Once Jeff turned out the light, a red light turned on from the bear's right eye.

"I knew it would work," Sebastian said with an evil smirk. He was watching this from his own dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kurt awoke in Blaine's arms; he smiled as he looked up at the softly snoring lump of curly black hair. Kurt noticed for once that Blaine's hair wasn't gelled, making a mental note that this was cuter and to keep Blaine away from his beloved collection of hair gel. A soft knock came at the door and Kurt opened it to reveal Nick and Jeff, both of whom were grinning and Jeff was holding a package of Red Vines.

"Hey, Kurt, we just wanted to come by and check up on you guys," Nick explained; he and Jeff simply entered the room without so much as an invitation, which Kurt was used to. The two seemed to have a routine of bursting into the room when Kurt and Blaine were having a makeout session when Kurt was still at Dalton.

"How are you guys dealing with the douchebag?" Kurt inquired as the three boys sat in the hospital cafeteria.

"He almost beat up Nicky yesterday, and then he gave us a teddy bear, which is kinda weird since…well, you know Sebastian. He's only nice when he's up to something," Jeff replied.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of being around when he's in a good mood," Kurt remarked, sipping his coffee.

"Not surprising, especially recently. He's been really moody and lashing out at everyone, even before the incident. We wouldn't be surprised if he started yelling during Warbler practice," Nick said.

"He did, remember? You and I were making faces behind his back, and he spun around and slapped us both," Jeff pointed out. Kurt snorted into his coffee. Leave it to Nick and Jeff to piss someone off in a heartbeat.

"Can I ask you guys something? And please don't think I'm crazy; trust me, I know how crazy it sounds." Kurt leaned in and the boys bent forward. "Have either of you ever wondered about your existence?"

"You mean like what we were put on this Earth for?" Nick asked, looking confused.

"Look, Blaine told me something last night and it scared the hell out of me." Kurt swallowed and continued. "He said we're not real, that we're fictional characters, and there are actors who are really playing us."

"Kurt, what the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked. Kurt pulled out his laptop and got online.

"Look at this guy, his name is Riker Lynch, and he so-supposedly plays you, Jeff. Check out the picture." Kurt turned the laptop towards the two Warblers.

"Yeah, he looks a lot like you, Jeffy," Nick said.

"Kurt, you're starting to freak me out." Jeff bit back a whimper.

"Look at this guy." Kurt pulled up another picture.

"That's the guy who plays Harry in _A Very Potter Musical_." Nick remembered this from the time Blaine had somehow gotten the Warbler Council to agree to watch such a thing.

"Yeah, well, apparently he's Blaine," Kurt sighed. "So there's some other world where we don't exist, but these actors play us. I want to find it and see what it's like."

"I don't think that's such a great idea. I mean, what would happen to you if you got hurt out there?" Nick said, worry etched on his face.

"Well…," Kurt started to say before his phone vibrated. It was a text message from Blaine: _Kurt, get up here now. I need you right now._ "Guys, we gotta get back upstairs. Come on."

* * *

><p>When Kurt, Nick, and Jeff arrived outside Blaine's room, they heard arguing and a thud. Kurt opened the door to find Sebastian on the floor and a panting Blaine with his foot in position to kick the boy.<p>

"What happened here?" he asked.

"He just came in here and tried to feel me up," Blaine said. Sebastian moaned on the floor. "Shut up, Sebastian," Blaine snapped.

"Okay, tell me what happened from the beginning." Kurt put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and Blaine relaxed, putting his foot down.

"He knocked on the door and woke me up, and then he started going off about how everyone's against him and a bunch of ridiculous bullshit. His next move was to try and hug me, which I knew would piss you off and also because I didn't want him touching me, so I punched him in the face and kicked him in the jewels. He went down and you opened the door," Blaine replied.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but Sebastian, is this true?" Kurt looked down at the boy clutching his groin. The response he got was a moan and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, we'll have hospital security escort him out. As for you, hospital boy, you get your butt back in bed and stay there no matter what happens, got it?" Blaine nodded and chose not to say anything after seeing the severity in his boyfriend's usually calm demeanor. Kurt walked into the hallway and called "Nurse Nancy? Call hospital security, won't you?"

"You got it, Kurt," a voice called back.

"Sebastian, when will you learn? You can't always get what you want, and that phrase includes you, you spoiled asshole," Kurt said, looking at Sebastian's writhing body. "Will you stop with the dramatics? Seriously, it doesn't work."


	6. Chapter 6

"So when are you getting released, Blainers?" Jeff asked; the boys were sitting around Blaine's bed. Hospital security had arrived quickly and removed Sebastian, who was still moaning on his way out. Kurt was sitting with his arms crossed and a relatively annoyed look on his face.

"The doctor says I'll need surgery for the deeply scratched cornea, but I can go home tomorrow," Blaine replied; he nudged Kurt, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Blaine, Kurt, you know that if we knew what Sebastian was planning, we would've stopped him, right?" Nick asked.

"We know, guys, and thank you for telling us," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. "Can I ask how the hell Sebastian became captain?"

"Well, you know Sebastian's a whore, right?" Kurt nodded. "He hooked up with Thad and blackmailed him out of his council seat. As for David, we have no idea. Jeffy, remember that we ask him, okay?"

"Oh yeah, Blaine, what did Kurt mean by us not existing?" Jeff asked. Blaine shot Kurt a pointed look; Kurt pretended to study his nails.

"I saw this interview online a few weeks ago; that Criss guy talking about me, Kurt, and Sebastian being in a 'love triangle' and that I'd get slushied. I shrugged it off as nonsense, and then it really happened, so now I don't know," Blaine said.

Nick and Jeff looked sympathetic. "You think Sebastian would come back?" Nick asked.

"If he does, I'll beat that smirk off his face," Kurt muttered.

"I thought you were nonviolent," Jeff interjected.

"When it comes to Sebastian, anything's possible," Kurt said shortly.

"Um, can I be the one to ask?" Nick asked.

"Ask what?" Blaine looked over at the dark-haired Warbler.

"Why are there people over there that look like us?" Nick pointed a shaking finger to the window and there stood Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Curt Mega, and Riker Lynch.

"Oh my God," Jeff whispered.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me I'm hallucinating," Jeff whimpered, closing his eyes. "I'm the only one who sees them, right?"<p>

"I can see them too," Nick said, holding on to Jeff.

"What did we do?" Curt asked. "I'm asking because Darren is in a hospital bed and he's right next to me, and that guy," he nodded to Nick, "looks like me in a Warbler uniform."

"One minute we were in the recording studio and the next minute we're here. Something is seriously wrong," Chris replied.

"It's official," Jeff moaned. "I'm going crazy."

"Jeff?" Riker stepped forward and touched Jeff's shoulder, making the Warbler flinch. "Holy shit, guys, they're real."

"This is weird on so many levels. I'm pretty sure it's a dream," Blaine mumbled.

"Join the club," Kurt said.

"Blaine?" A new voice spoke up; both Kurt and Blaine looked at the source: Darren. "You can take off the eye patch." Blaine hesitantly removed the patch and discovered that he could see.

"Kurt, I can see," Blaine said, blinking a few times to make sure.

"At least you're okay, Blaine," Nick said, backing away from Curt, who was trying to see if he was real.

"Curt, dude, he's real." Riker stepped in front of Curt as Nick had backed himself up against the bathroom door.

"I was just checking." Curt shrugged.

"Please don't hurt me," Nick sniveled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I wasn't gonna hurt you," Curt sighed. "If I did anything to you, I'd be out of a job."

"And go back to being a waiter at Red Lobster? Great plan, Curt," Riker snickered.

"Shut up, Riker," Curt snapped. Jeff scrambled over and put his arms protectively around Nick. "Wait, are you two together?" Nick and Jeff nodded simultaneously.

"You know how those fanfiction writers are, Curt. Remember last week, we found that story with Nick, Jeff, and very kinky sex," Riker said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Curt shuddered.

"I love you, Nicky," Jeff whispered, rocking back and forth.

"How are Kurt and Blaine holding up?" Nick asked. Jeff looked over to see Kurt and Blaine talking to Chris and Darren.

"So the whole love triangle thing was planned from the start?" Blaine asked and Darren nodded.

"Ryan, our boss and your creator, wanted someone to come between you and Kurt," he explained.

"He's evil," Kurt countered.

"He actually is a little bit evil," Chris added. "Last season, Blaine was supposed to be a year older than Kurt, and now he's a year younger."

"So I lost two years of my life?" Blaine looked horrified.

"In a nutshell, yes, yes, you did." Chris nodded. The door opened suddenly and a soft scream was uttered. The eight boys spun around to see Sebastian and a boy Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff didn't recognize.

"Grant?" Darren asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Darren? Is that you?" Grant Gustin stepped into the room, closely flanked by Sebastian. "Chris? Curt? Riker? What are you guys doing here?"

"A question we could ask you," Chris quipped.

"I don't know, man. I was getting a coffee and then suddenly I was next to this kid," Grant explained, motioning to Sebastian, who looked petrified by the doubles. "He introduced himself as Sebastian Smythe, and it freaked me the hell out."

"We were in the recording studio and then this hospital room," Riker said.

"There are two Sebastians," Kurt mumbled, horrified.

"I know, Kurt, it's scary," Blaine whispered.

"Can I just…what the fuck is going on here?" Sebastian asked, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Seb, we're not real people," Nick said. "Let's share the room, you people on one side and us on the other." Chris, Darren, Curt, Riker, and Grant stood on one side, and Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian on the other.

"Nick, you're saying these people play us on TV?" Sebastian looked utterly confused and scared. Nick nodded and looked at Curt, who seemed to be texting.

"Dude, Curt, this is so _not_ the time to be tweeting. People will think we're crazy!" Riker snapped, snatching the phone from Curt's hand.

"H-how did you all get th-these jobs?" Jeff asked.

"Well, Darren was an internet sensation, and the rest of us were really just newcomers," Grant said. "We all did our share of theater and RIB chose us to be on his new project."

"Who's RIB?" Sebastian asked.

"Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, our bosses," Darren replied.

"And they created us?" Kurt looked at Chris, who nodded.

"Yeah, casting me created you; it changed his mind from an Indian boy named Rajesh," Chris said. "He said Kurt Hummel; the name comes from Kurt from _The Sound of Music_, and those Hummel figurines with the rosy cheeks."

"Do you know if we're going to be okay?" Blaine burst out. Darren sighed and looked down.

"I don't know, guys," he finally said. "But I know that Mr. Schue is going to question his position of Spanish teacher and Ricky Martin comes in."

"Did you say Ricky Martin, as in '_Livin' da Vida Loca_' Ricky Martin?" Kurt looked excited. Darren nodded and Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"And Kurt, you'll be getting a secret admirer on Valentine's Day," Darren continued. "He'll be in a gorilla suit. I don't know who he is yet."

"I bet you Blaine's in there," Nick muttered.

"Do you guys know how to get back?" Grant asked. "It's not that it hasn't been great to meet our characters, but I have a date tonight with Emma Watson."

"So you're not gay in reality either?" Blaine asked. Grant shook his head with a smile.

"No, I'm straight like Darren; we play gays on TV, but we're really not," he said.

"Aw, man," Sebastian groaned. "I thought my alter guy would be cool." Grant chuckled and slung an arm around Sebastian.

"I know stuff that's gonna happen to you, dude, and I'm sure you won't like it." Sebastian pouted at this. "To be honest, I kinda wanted you to get punched by Kurt after what happened, but Alonso Gomez-Rejon, the episode's director, cut it."

"I got to hit Sebastian?" Kurt asked. "That would've been fun."

"I know, Kurt. I was practicing the punch throughout production," Chris said.

"That's not fun…for me," Sebastian whined.

"Well, you don't deserve to have fun, you jerk. You almost blinded Blaine," Kurt shouted.

"At least he can still see," Sebastian retorted. "Or maybe I should've put something worse in that slushie!"

"You suck, Sebastian, and not just literally," Kurt snapped. The others stifled their snickers at this. "You're a slut and a coward and…and…you don't get to sing as much as Blaine, that's why you're jealous!"

"That's it!" Sebastian grabbed Kurt and pinned him against the wall. Nick and Jeff had to pry Sebastian away from Kurt.

"Wow, these guys fight more than we do," Riker quipped.

"It's actually kinda funny," Curt added as Nick and Jeff succeeded in pulling Sebastian back.

"See! It proves my point! Sebastian's a coward; he could've hit me the second he got me against the wall, but he didn't," Kurt said triumphantly.

"Jeez, Kurt, calm down." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and the boy dropped into the nearest chair. Nick and Jeff still held a fuming Sebastian, who was starting to calm down considerably.

"So arguments aside, no one knows how we get home?" Darren asked. The boys shook their heads and he sighed.

"What are we gonna do then?" Riker asked.

"Mr. Anderson?" a voice called from outside. The actors and Sebastian scrambled into the bathroom and shut the door as the nurse walked in. "I talked to Dr. Kruger and he said you are discharged, so you may return home, but a guardian of eighteen and over must come for you."

"I'm eighteen," Kurt spoke up. "I can take Blaine home."

"Okay then. Will you follow me and fill out some paperwork?" the nurse asked. Kurt nodded and followed her. Sebastian and the actors emerged from the bathroom and looked at Blaine.

"So if you're going home," Curt said, "can we like come with you or something? We don't know where else to go."

"Yeah, come on." Blaine smiled and slipped his jacket on over the hospital gown.


	8. Chapter 8

Fortunately, Blaine's parents were still out of state when Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, and the actors arrived.

"Damn, this place looks better than the set," Darren said, looking around.

"That's probably because it's real," Sebastian muttered and Kurt elbowed him to shut up. Sebastian knocked Kurt's arm away and stalked into the living room.

"Well, I guess you guys would know your way around," Blaine shrugged.

"Can we see Blaine's room?" Curt and Riker asked at the same time.

"Sure, come on up," Kurt said, leading the way. The two stumbled over each other running up the stairs. Darren rolled his eyes and made way for the kitchen, followed by Chris and Grant, while Blaine, Nick, and Jeff joined Sebastian in the living room.

"Blaine, you got all these fencing trophies, that's freakin' awesome!" Riker yelled from upstairs. Blaine shook his head and pulled Nick and Jeff apart.

"No making out in my living room, boys," he admonished.

"You're no fun, Blainers," Nick pouted.

"Be cool for once, or we'll tell Kurt what you did the day after you met him," Jeff smirked.

"You wouldn't." Blaine looked scared for a second, and then composed himself.

"Do you doubt us, Blaine?" Nick asked. "You know we would."

"What did Blaine do?" Sebastian looked all excited and Jeff glared at him.

"As if it was any of your business, Seb," he said. Sebastian scowled and turned on the TV.

"What is this on your TV, Blaine? Why am I on your TV, and flirting with you? It's not new to me, but what the hell?" Sebastian demanded. Blaine looked up and saw Sebastian trying to hit on him when he returned to Dalton Academy.

"Hey, _Glee_ marathon," Grant said, coming into the room, a bag of chips in his hand.

"It's already on season 3?" Chris asked, coming in behind Grant and followed by Darren.

"Well, it's been going for the past two days, so it figures," Darren quipped.

"What's going on down there?" Curt yelled.

"Come on, marathon's still on!" Grant yelled back. Curt and Riker came stampeding down the stairs, followed by Kurt, who looked slightly pissed off. Blaine noticed that his hair was slightly untidy.

"Hey, Blaine, what did Nick and Jeff mean by something that you did the day after you met me?" Kurt asked, settling himself down next to Blaine on the couch.

"Don't worry about them, they're just bluffing," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly on the lips.

"Blaine was snuggling with his phone that had a picture of you on it!" Nick blurted out. Everyone looked up and stared at Blaine, who was turning red.

"We weren't going to tell them yet, Nicky," Jeff said, trying to hold his laughter back. Blaine grabbed a pillow and hit them both. "Aw, come on, Blainers, why are you denying it? You've had a thing for Kurt since you met him. You were totally singing '_Teenage Dream_' right at him."

"Do you two know when to shut up?" Blaine muttered, sinking into the couch.

"Blaine, baby, tell me the truth," Kurt cooed, making the others snicker.

"Okay, Kurt, I have had feelings for you from the start, but since I'm bad with romance, as you very well know, I didn't say anything. Nick and Jeff found me with that picture, and pressured me to ask you out, but I was too nervous," Blaine started.

"We kept telling him you had feelings too, but he wouldn't listen," Jeff added.

"He just kept playing songs about being single and alone," Nick put in. "Jeffy, remember when he kept playing Adele's '_Someone Like You_'?"

"Yeah, it was nonstop," Jeff agreed. "I had to hide out in Nick and Thad's room that day."

"Wasn't that the day you guys finally got together?" Kurt asked. "I remember because the next day, you were holding hands and acting all flirty during Warbler rehearsal."

"That was because Nick kept poking me," Jeff said defensively.

"And we're back in denial," Blaine muttered.

"So you see, Sebastian, no matter what you do, you can't break up Klaine," Riker said. "They're the most shipped, and Grant, you remember getting all those death threats from Twitter, that's how crazy the fans are."

"People sure seem to like shipping Niff these days," Darren added.

"Cool, Jeffy, we're popular," Nick said, poking Jeff.

"Stop with the poking, Nicky," Jeff whined. "It kinda hurts."

"I know something else that kinda hurts, if you know what I mean." Nick raised his eyebrows. Jeff snorted and smacked Nick with a pillow.

"Were these two always like this?" Sebastian asked. Everyone except Grant nodded.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Blaine ran to answer it.<p>

"Finn, Rachel, Santana, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Blaine, your eye's not hurt?" Finn asked.

"Uh, well, there's a funny story about that," Blaine replied as the three stepped into the house and saw the actors. "There's a funny story about _that_ too."


	9. Chapter 9

"There are two Andrew McCarthys," Santana said, looking between Sebastian and Grant. "Hobbit, tell me what is going on."

"Santana, Finn, Rachel, there's this world, see," Kurt started to explain, but Santana cut him off.

"_What_ are you talking about, Porcelain? This world, what is this?"

"Well, Satan, if you would let me finish," Kurt snapped.

"Santana, let him talk," Rachel said quietly.

"Anyway, guys, stand on one side," Kurt instructed the actors, who obliged. "This is Chris, Darren, Curt, Riker, and Grant. They play me, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian on a TV show called _Glee_. We're just the characters on the show, we're not real. They are."

"I'm confused," Finn said and Rachel patted his arm.

"That's not a surprise," Kurt muttered, earning glares from Blaine and Rachel.

"There are people who play you guys too," Blaine added when the doorbell rang again. "Oh, look, they're here." Into the house came Cory Monteith, Lea Michele, and Naya Rivera.

"My gaydar sensed lots of gay in this house, so we came by," Naya explained. "Whoa, what the…? Why are…? Grant? Chris? Darren? And there's two of all of you, something is seriously wrong here."

"Naya, I know it's confusing. We're still trying to figure it out," Darren said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we like traveled through dimensions or something," Riker said. "And we ended up here. Everything here is so real, not like the set. I mean, look at the TV for God's sake. It's playing "_Mash Off_"." Everyone looked over at the TV, which was displaying the dodgeball game.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime," Naya remarked.

"Yeah, all was fun, especially when you started attacking Damian," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Hitchcock wrote that. Put that one on his ass, not mine," she retorted.

"Guys, now is not the time," Lea interrupted. "We need to find a way to get back."

"My alter girl or whatever, she's hot," Santana said.

"Well, so is mine," Sebastian cut in, clutching onto Grant's arm.

"Oh, shut up, you little bitchlet. You're still due for a good old-fashioned Lima Heights beatdown," Santana snapped, "and I don't care if your dad's some swishy lawyer. I will end you." She took a step towards Sebastian, who continued to cling onto Grant, who looked a little unnerved.

"Santana, calm down," Naya said, pulling the girl back. "If you do something to him now, it might screw up the entire universe. Wait until us actors get back, and then you can beat him up." Santana mulled this over and, with a nod, went to lie on the couch.

"Sebastian, _why_ do you have to provoke everyone?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, Kurt, shut your mouth," Sebastian retorted. "Who are you to tell me why I am the way I am? Ask alter guy here." Kurt looked over at Grant, who seemed to be a little nervous by this exchange.

"Kurt, I have no control over the writers of the show. They wanted someone to come between you and Blaine. Once news had gotten out about the creation of Sebastian, all those crazy people on the internet started sending me death threats, telling me that they would kill me if Sebastian broke you guys up," Grant explained, adjusting his glasses. "Obviously, none of them came to fruition seeing as how Sebastian and I are still here. And you can also see that we actors are nothing like our characters. Sebastian is a douche." Sebastian looked outraged by this, but kept his mouth shut. "I'm a nice guy. Darren and I are straight, as opposed to Blaine and Sebastian being gay. Lea's not a total diva like Rachel is. Cory isn't as naïve as Finn. Okay, Curt and Riker are actually insane, like Nick and Jeff, but you see my point."

"We're supposed to be recording for the Valentine's Day episode," Cory said.

"So says the guy who doesn't get a solo," Naya smirked.

"What are you being so righteous about? You don't get one either." Cory pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Naya.

"Aw, this is bullcrap. I've become more relevant to the plot," she complained, flipping through the script.

"You got to record with Ricky Martin, why are you complaining?" Chris asked.

"You got enough solos in season two, Chris. I didn't get a lot; neither did Cory, Curt, or Riker. And Grant wasn't even around. Darren got way too many for a recurring character. Good thing Ryan got you to point that out," Naya countered.

"Ok, you guys, stop fighting! We have to find a way to get you all back to your world," Blaine interrupted.

"Yeah, because I really want to punch a certain someone's meerkat face in," Santana said from the couch.

"Sebastian, sit down and shut up," Blaine ordered as Sebastian stood up; he glared at Sebastian so fiercely Sebastian sat down without a word. "All right, let's start thinking."


	10. Chapter 10

"So you guys were in the recording studio when you were suddenly transported here?" Blaine was piecing together the story; the actors sat around him. Nick and Jeff were making out in a corner; Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana were talking in another; and Sebastian was watching TV.

"Yep, it was like a lightning flash. Just a blink and we were here," Curt said.

"The internet doesn't have any explanation for this." Blaine shrugged, scrolling through Google. "It must be some freak accident never seen before."

"Oh, God, Emma's gonna kill me," Grant complained. "She'll rebound with Chord and I don't think I can take it if she does."

"Dude, calm down; Chord's going out with that _Easy A_ chick tonight," Cory consoled.

"Who does Chord play?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, he's Sam," Naya replied. "He's a good kisser, by the way, and…"

"Okay, TMI," Lea interjected.

"Anyway, I was getting a coffee at Starbucks when I was transported," Grant put in. "I ended up at the Lima Bean. That's where I met _him_." He motioned to Sebastian.

"You mention me like it's a bad thing," Sebastian called, sounding slightly hurt.

"It is," Kurt interjected and Chris snorted.

"Kurt, stop provoking him," Blaine reproved.

"Thank you for being on my side, Blaine," Sebastian said, but Blaine ignored this and continued talking to Kurt.

"I know he's fun to antagonize, but now is not the time," he finished and got a squawk of anger out of Sebastian.

"Shut up, the lot of you," Nick yelled. "You're ruining the moment."

"Maybe you two idiots should be doing that somewhere more private," Sebastian retorted.

"Ok, how about we go make out on Blaine's bed?" Jeff teased. Blaine stood up and glared at them.

"No one goes near my room except me and Kurt," he said. "Nick, Jeff, resume your kissing. Sebastian, keep your damn trap shut until we figure this out."

"Why don't you make me, Blaine?" Sebastian said, waggling his eyebrows seductively. Kurt instinctively got up and moved towards Sebastian, but Finn pulled him back.

"Okay, can I please hit him?" Santana asked. "He really needs a good beatdown."

"You know what, I am totally with her this time," Kurt said. "Santana, will you please hit Meerkat Face?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she smirked, cracking her knuckles. This time, no one bothered to stop her as she yanked Sebastian back by the hair and punched him where it hurts.

"Ow," Sebastian whined, falling to the floor, massaging his crotch.

"Thank you, Satan," Kurt said sweetly.

"Anytime, Porcelain," she replied with a sugary sweet grin.

"Why?" Sebastian asked weakly.

"Why not?" Jeff called.

"Jeff, you're next," Sebastian moaned from the floor.

"You'll hurt Jeff over my dead body." Nick walked over to Sebastian and prodded the larger boy with his foot.

"Get away from me," Sebastian snapped.

"Jeez, you guys are worse than us," Cory said; Lea and Naya nodded.

"Now you see it. Good thing _we_ don't treat each other like this," Riker said.

"I don't know. Seems kinda fun," Curt remarked, punching Riker in the arm. Riker simply rolled his eyes and turned away. Sebastian had finally gotten up off the floor and sat back on the couch.

"So I'm guessing this whole thing is like one of those 'you-never-know' types of things. You guys will go back when the universe feels that you're ready to," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Man, I wanna go home," Grant pouted.

"What are we supposed to do? Camp out here? Well, if that's okay with Blaine," Lea asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, just don't break anything," Blaine said, looking at Nick and Jeff.

"What? When was the last time we broke something?" Nick asked.

"Try two nights ago, you knocked over that teddy bear Seb gave us and it ripped," Jeff said.

"Damn it, you two! I try to do something nice and you go and screw up the whole thing," Sebastian yelled from the couch.

"The whole thing, what the hell are you talking about, Sebastian?" Jeff demanded and Sebastian froze.

"Nothing, just me being nice for once," he finished quickly.

"Sebastian, what did you do? For you, being nice usually means you did something evil." Nick stood up and started towards Sebastian.

"I-I put a video camera in the teddy bear to spy on you guys," he admitted, turning red.

Nick scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course you did. Why didn't we see past your shit and know that you're not that kind of guy? So you were going to spy on us, find out something incriminating, and blackmail us with it?"

"Pretty much," Sebastian said quietly.

"Okay, it's my turn to hit him," Jeff said, and he slapped Sebastian upside the head, making the boy howl in pain.

"Jeffy, did you use your nails?" Nick asked; Jeff smirked in response.

"Okay, Nick and Jeff, you guys go into the kitchen right now. Sebastian, you stay on that couch and don't say another word. You've done enough damage for a lifetime," Blaine ordered. Everyone looked startled; Blaine never raised his voice. Nick and Jeff scrambled into the kitchen and Sebastian kept to the couch, making whimpering noises every so often.

"God, they drive me crazy," he muttered, turning back to the actors, who looked a little nervous. "I'm not going to yell at you guys. Let's just get some rest and deal with this in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Curt and Riker stayed together during the night, talking, while everyone else had found somewhere to curl up.

"Curt, I want to go home," Riker whispered.

"I know, Rik, I know," Curt replied.

"I miss Rocky, Ross, Rydel, hell, I miss all of them," Riker sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"We're gonna be okay, dude. Somehow we're going to go home, back to the studio, back to our families," Curt promised.

"Are you guys still awake?" Grant's voice whispered.

"Yeah, you are too?" Riker looked up to see Grant looking nervous.

"I was just telling Riker how we're going to get home and see our families," Curt told Grant, who nodded and sat down next to them.

"I never knew how truly crazy those fanfiction people would make our characters," Grant said, glancing at Nick and Jeff, who were cuddled up in each other's arms.

"Yeah, I know. The second I saw Nick and Jeff holding each other, I was like 'Holy shit'," Riker said.

"I never played Sebastian to be such a douche. I mean, I did what Ryan and all of them told me to. He's just talk; you know when I got the script for the MJ episode, I threw the script across the room when I got to the slushie," Grant chuckled.

"I was shocked that I even got to say something," Curt said.

"Hey, Curt, Riker, Grant." Darren had found his way over.

"Hey, Darren," Grant replied.

"Do you think we're going to get out of this?" he asked.

"Somehow, someway, we're going to get home," Curt assured.

"Good thing it's the weekend in this world. It'd be all kinds of weird if we went to school with them," Darren remarked.

"Guys, I got another idea on how this might've happened!" Blaine hurried into the room. "What were you all thinking about when you transported?"

"I was thinking about what it would…be like if we met you guys." Grant's eyes widened at this realization. "I was thinking about this happening. That could be why."

"Then let's start thinking about getting home," Riker said, closing his eyes. Within a few minutes, he started to disappear. Everyone present gasped as Riker disappeared completely.

"He's gone. He must've gotten back," Curt said. "I'm going home. It was nice meeting all of you."

"Let me go wake the others first," Blaine said before running off. Cory, Lea, Naya, Chris, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff were pushed into the kitchen by Blaine and watched as Curt began to disappear.

"Not my alter guy!" Nick cried, taking Curt's hand.

"Goodbye, Nick. It was nice to meet you and Jeff," Curt said before vanishing.

"Mine left too?" Jeff asked, holding a now-sobbing Nick. Blaine nodded.

"So Curt and Riker were just thinking really hard about meeting the characters, and that's how they came here?" Lea asked after Blaine finished explaining.

"I want to stay here," Grant whispered, making everyone look over. "I mean I'll keep Seb in line." Sebastian pouted at this. "And I'd love to meet everyone else. You guys can call me your California cousin or something."

"Dude, are you sure?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'd like to vision the look on Ryan's face when things don't go as planned," he said with a small laugh.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, Grant." Darren smiled and put a hand on Grant's shoulder before the joining the small line of actors ready to return home.

"Let's do it together," Naya suggested. The five actors held hands and chanted, "I wish we were home," a few times before, all together, they all vanished.

"This is a night to remember," Kurt quipped and Blaine kissed him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Grant enrolled at McKinley under Thomas Gustin, and joined the New Directions, despite many members' assertions that he was Sebastian in disguise. Once the real Sebastian was produced, everyone stopped complaining and came to accept Grant as a part of the club.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff regaled the Warblers with their stories of meeting their alter guys, which no one believed for a second. Sebastian left the two alone, considering they were frequently being texted by Grant, keeping an eye on them.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel agreed to Finn's marriage proposal and the two were wed at the Lima City Hall following New Directions' win at Regionals. Everyone was present; the parents came to accept their kids' decision and gave them away.<p>

* * *

><p>Grant found love with Quinn, who had made it to the wedding in time. The two spotted each other from across the aisles. By the wedding party, the two could be found making out in the wings.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the real world, Grant's disappearance caused RIB to organize a search party. Cory, Lea, Chris, Darren, Naya, Curt, and Riker kept their mouths shut through the investigation. Their absences went unnoticed, much to their surprise.<p> 


End file.
